Karleniia's blade
by Death's Mask doesn't cry
Summary: Hi I wrote an alternate ending! Its better1 I think... Whatever anyway. Karleniia once fought for Eliwood. But now she fights against him. She's having second thoughts about joining tha Black Fang. Will she return to Eliwood or stay on the path of evil!
1. Its just the beginning

Hi! the first bunch of paras are nergal and one of his genreal dudes talking back and forth.Me hopes its not confusing.

disclaimer: me don't own fire emblem and never will. maybe. But I do own Karleniia. So no stealing! enjoyness!

chappie numba 1

"Eliwood and his little pack of mercenaries have proved themselves to be quite a handful. They have already crossed the Sacaen border into Ilia and are heading directly towards one of our smaller camps. I've told each to get their weapons ready for battle but will move only on your command. We've-"

"MY way of sending and receiving information consists of a network of spies that I have sited across the continent. It's quite valuable and…prompt. In other words all you have presented to me has already reached my range of hearing."

"My apologies, Sir. I came here as soon-"

"The traitor is with you I… hope. All myrmidons are to be stationed in the woods. They will perform a surprise attack from the southwest. I want her leading them, no mistakes are tolerable. Her skills are unrivaled by any and I am inquisitive to see how well she proves herself.

""Unrivaled by…any?" But doesn't that mean-"

"Yes. But she has yet to realize her true power. When she does…

A great silence encircled them for a time. Then one spoke,

"Nonetheless I am sure she will perform to your liking. It is inevitable that she will oppose and overcome Lyndis-"

"While everyone else is anxious for Eliwood you stand here distressing about Lyndis. Why, might I ask, is that?"

"If you haven't noticed, sir, she has always been more engaged in their battles than Eliwood. He hangs around the rear while she herself wipes out the finest of our troops. If you ask me we should be more apprehensive about her then Eliwood."

"I wouldn't go that far. She might be skilled but I have no uncertainty that she will fall to Karleniia's blade. The Wind Slicer is far quicker, more skilled, and superior to all our fighters. No matter how strong and experienced the opponent is she will crush them. I have no doubt."

"So much faith you have in her."

"You will one day find your trust as I have. You have yet to experience her proficiency with the sword in battle. Thank Elimine, or whatever such things they say."

"Thankful?"

"That's insignificant now. Inform the troops. They draw near."

Chirp chirp

"I didn't know birds chirped when the Black Fang was around."

Sitting on a rock, sharpening her blade, Karleniia listened to the birds sing, enjoying their sweet, cheerful songs. She paused to listen and laid down her sword. Lying down on the grassy earth, staring up at the afternoon sky she watched as the clouds leisurely made their way across the skies, and over the mountains, out of view.

Out of nowhere she screamed, "Argh! I need some water!"

Startling the birds as she went she hastily stood up and stomped back to the tent grumbling her way there.

"We get paid to do this stuff but we don't get any water! What kind of organization is this anyway?"

She froze.

"THIS is the Black Fang. Now stop griping and drink some of this."

Marissa, her only friend amongst the numerous fighters, starred straight at her, holding out a small jug of water. Karleniia quickly snatched the water from her hand and chugged it down in a matter of seconds. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she gasped,

"Thanks! Tasted gasp great."

"You keep complaining like that and people'll think you're ungrateful for what Nergal did for you."

"I'm not ungrateful and you know it!" She stood there talking and twisting at the bottle cap not able to screw it back on again. "Stupid cap! You put this on!" She shoved the bottle and cap back at her friend.

Marissa sighed and silently screwed the cap back on. "We got our orders today. Eliwood and his group are heading this way. We've been ordered to take them down-

_WHAT! Eliwood? Does that mean! No! I… I can't! I can't… **fight** them. There my… friends? No! NO! I'm part of the Black Fang now! I must stay loyal! But… ahhh! I mustn't think about it! I mustn't think… But…_

"Hey are you listening to me?" Marissa stared at her inquisitively.

"Huh? Whuht? I mean of course! You were talking about how were supposed to "take them down" right?" She forced a fake smile on her face hoping it was convincing.

Marissa looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "Whatever… Anyway as I was **saying. **Nergal wants you to lead the Myrmidons in a surprise attack from the southeast end of the woods. He expects you to do well. **Very **well. You should be happy that he trusts you so early on. Having you lead an attack is a great honor for someone as new as you."

Still lost in thought all she could mutter was, "Uh huh."

Marissa continued, unknowing that her friend wasn't even listening," We attack tomorrow. That's when Eliwood'll be here."

"Thanks for telling me. I think I'll go scout ahead."

Karleniia started to walk away towards the border but instead was caught by Marissa.

"Nergal doesn't want **anyone** scouting out ahead today."

She turned and looked back at Marissa, plucking her hand of her arm. "Why?"

"He doesn't want anyone to get captured and forced to reveal any important information."

She stuck her tongue out, "Phft! Whatever… I'm heading back to the tent to get something to eat."

She turned and slowly walked away. _Eliwood… I'll see Lyn and Wil and Hector again! But this time we'll be on different sides…_

For the rest of the day she slowly pondered the facts over and over and over letting them tumble around in her mind, not knowing what to do. She finally came to the conclusion that she must stay with the Black Fang. She pledged herself over and she wasn't about to break that now.

the endness

okley dokely. Untill next chappie. Buh bye!


	2. In which Karleniia fights Jafar

Salvete! Or it might be salve if the only person who's reading this is the one that reviewed. Ch2! Is now up!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own fire emblem but one day I will! Mwa ha ha! Oh wait I still own Karleniia. Heh heh... scratches back of head

Enjoy!

It was late in the evening when she heard something behind her approaching. She relaxed when she realized it was only Jafar. He walked over next to the rock she was previously sitting on and stared down at her. For a while they stayed there like that not moving and barely breathing, afraid to make any movements.

_Why the heck is he staring at me! Freaky…_

"I don't understand why Nergal likes you so much. You certainly don't seem like anything special." He said in a deep almost inaudible voice.

"Hey watch who you're talking to! I'd take you on and down!"

She instantly regretted her words the moment he turned around and glared.

"You think so? Don't kid yourself."

He turned to walk away but instead was stopped.

"Take that back! If I'm such a sucky fighter then why have I been stuck with the duty of leading a surprise attack? Hah!"

"Nergal is only using you for the time being. Once he's through with you he'll forget all about you. Then you'll be nothing but a second rate myrmidon."

Enraged she charged at him, katana ready.

"Rah!" She dodged a storm of knives and somersaulted over his back. She landed behind him and raised her sword to finish him off but instead was roughly kicked in the stomach. She jumped back up and forced her body into full speed. Running straight at him Jafar prepared for a second attack. She dodged a kick, swerved around him, and plunged the katana straight into his side.

He fell to the ground clasping his side." Little… girl…" He coughed up blood and tried to stand up.

"Here let me help." Now that she had shown **him** she felt it was her duty to help.

"Get off! I'll help myself!" He growled.

With his pride obviously more hurt then his side he stumbled back to the camp.

Karleniia watched him limp back to his tent, eyebrow cocked. "Idiot. If he'd just swallowed his pride I would have helped him."

She sheathed her katana and started to go back when she noticed something on the ground. She cocked her head and bent down to see what it was. The object turned out to be one Jafar's daggers. It was intricately carved with beautiful writing with a silver handle. The words were none that she had ever seen before. "I wonder what it says" she though aloud.

She picked it up and examined it more closely. Now that she had had a better look at it she recognized some of the writing to be dragon language. "Wow! I wonder where he got this."

She looked up and back at the camp and saw a figure sitting next to Jafar's tent and immediately took it to be him. She quietly walked back to the tent she shared with Marissa and peeked inside. Marissa lay in her blankets fast asleep. Karleniia smiled and dropped her katana off inside and picked up some ointment. She pulled her head out and closed the flap.

She looked back at Jafar's tent and saw him bandaging himself up. She slowly and quietly walked his way so not to alarm him.

As soon as she walked in hearing range his head shot up and he stared at her. He looked surprised as though he thought she wouldn't have enough nerve to go and talk to him again. "What?" he asked rudely.

"I thought you might need this," she held out the ointment, "and I thought you might let me help you now since you've maybe calmed down a little."

"You know that if ones hurt the Fang says to leave them and let them die. So why do you insist in trying to help me?"

"I don't like that rule." Karleniia smiled and laughed.

"Even if you did help me I won't be able to fight tomorrow."

"That's okay! If I fight well enough for two Fangs won't that be enough?" She looked at him and smiled when she saw the look on his face.

During the awkward silence that followed this comment Karleniia looked down at his side and saw the bloody mess it had turned into.

"Eep! Here use this ointment it will help it from hurting so bad. It also makes t heal faster. Let me help!"

She handed the ointment to him and he covered his wound with it. After he was finished he handed it back to her, silently.

She leaned in and stared at him. "Hello! Don't I get a thank you?"

He stared back for a while and then responded," thanks…"

Afterwards she helped him bandage up his side and received another delayed "thanks…"

"Okay were done. I hope you feel better! I'll maybe see you tomorrow!"

She ran back towards her tent. "Ack! The dagger!"

She swiveled around and headed back towards his tent.

She got there in 3 seconds flat but found that he had already disappeared into his tent.

_Ack! What do! What I do! _

She finally built up enough courage and whispered "Jafar."

chirp chirp chirp

She leaned in closer and repeated "Jafar**"**

The tent flap flew open and whacked her in the face. She fell backwards startled by the sudden movement.

"What do you want **now**?" he growled.

"Umm… you left this dagger on the ground after you left. I thought you might like it back."

His eyes flashed, and darted to her hand.

"Where did you find that? Give it to me!" He snatched it back and vanished back into the tent.

"Wait!" She sat there staring at the tent. Finally she got up and left.

Back in her tent she snuggled under the covers only to be startled by a loud "HONK!"

She poked Marissa in the ribs to keep her quiet and laid her head back down. In no time at all the Wind Slicer was fast asleep.

Until next time bye! Please review! Oh yeah I don't really know how I came up with Karleniia but I stuck with it cause I like it!


	3. Broken Nino They're here

Chappie 3 is now complete!

Disclaimer: for the third time I don't own fire emblem! But if I did….

Anyway enjoy chappie three!

Chappie 3

Karleniia woke the next morning to find that it wasn't even dawn yet. But none the less she was awake so she untangled herself from her sheets, opened the flap, and poked her head out into the dark. She groggily gazed around. _Snap!_ Her eyes darted in the direction of the noise. Muscles tense and eyes alert she wasn't sure if she should go back into the tent or grab her katana and be ready to strike. But before she could think she heard a voice.

"I heard that you beat Jafar but I had to find out for myself. So I went and talked to him. And I found out that he HAD been beaten! I was shocked!-"

Looking around she tried to find the source for the noise but her efforts were fruitless.

"Ummm… excuse me…" Karleniia half attempted to make herself known but all was lost in vain when the voice continued.

"But I have to tell you Jafar didn't even TRY! If he was ready and willing to fight, you would have been taken down in a matter of seconds!"

_She sounds awfully young. I wonder who she is._

"Umm. Excuse me but-"

"I don't think he even tried! He knew you were a girl so he held back-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Karleniia said "I've been trying to get your attention! But you keep going on about that stupid little fight-"

"Stupid fight? STUPID FIGHT! Well I-"

"Would you shut up for a minute?"

Satisfied with her speeches results and taking the voices silence as a good thing she continued.

"Anyway would you mind telling me who you are? And what the heck your doing lecturing me before daylight hours!"

"I've come to challenge you!"

dun dun dun dun!

The sun was just beginning to rise out of the tops of the trees in the east and the day was slowly becoming brighter and brighter. Before long Karneliia was able to make out the shape of a person standing to the right of her. The girl had green hair and like herself bright green eyes. But on the other hand she was quite a bit shorter. After a while Karleniia noticed she was staring right at her and she was a bit startled.

For a long while they stayed that way, staring.

As the sun got brighter it gleamed across the field and the tents cautiously as so not to disturb anyone sleeping. It crept over to the other end of the field and kept going, over to the mountains until everything in view was awakened by its warmth. The sun's morning ritual was soon disturbed by a loud voice.

"Come on! I said I challenged you! I must get revenge for Jafar!"

Looking at her with a look of disgust and confusion she responded,

"Look, kid, I'm going back to sleep so why don't you go pick flowers or something."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the spiteful comment.

"Who are you calling a little kid-"

"I didn't call you little. I just said you were a kid." She smiled with her head cocked and eyebrow raised.

"WHATEVER! I am the amazing Nino! I shall demolish you with one stroke of my hand! You shall be literally shocked! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Karleniia smiled. This was just what she needed! A good fight to get her pumped.

"Alright let's go!"

She dived back into her tent and dug around in her blankets looking for her katana. Unearthing it from under a pile of old clothes and trash she belted it to her side. Before she left she glanced back at Marissa.

_Fast asleep._

She smiled warmly.

_Snoring, too_.

She rolled her eyes and quietly exited so not to disturb her.

_How can she sleep through all the racket we're making?_

Back outside the two of them walked side by side into the open field and prepared to fight.

"Just cause you're a little girl doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back." She smiled. She knew Nino wasn't little or a pushover. She just liked to tease her.

"That's exactly what I want. Go!"

Karleniia grabbed her katana and charged. Nino was preparing for an attack but was too late. Karleniia jumped high into the air and cascaded downward straight towards Nino. Nino quickly dodged the whizzing katana and shouted,

"THUNDER!"

A huge bolt of lightning expelled itself from the heavens right onto Karneliia.

_Crap!_

Karneliia tried to jump out of the way but was pushed down to the ground as the lightning hit her square on the shoulder.

"Err…" She grimaced but pulled herself up and prepared to attack.

"Full speed katana charge!"

Immediately pulling into her highest speed possible she rushed by Nino, swiveled around, and ran back as fast as her body would allow. She abandoned the usual ending to the attack and instead jumped and dodged another magic strike and pulled her katana down with all her strength onto Nino shoulder.

"Katana shoulder crush!"

The sword fell powerfully, but gracefully down onto Nino's shoulder.

She screamed and crumpled to the ground. She lie there grasping her dislocated shoulder. She failed to sit up and went unconscious.

"Will she be alright?"

Karleniia, Jafar, and Nino were all crowded into Nino's tent.

After their fight Karleniia dragged Nino back to the camp and told Jafar what had happened.

He looked grimily at the limp body that lay on the blankets. His eyes drifted to her shoulder and he said, "She'll be fine… a few days rest is all."

Karleniia closed her eyes and watched the fight play over in her mind. She was worried. stabbing someone in the side was bad enough, but dislocating someone's shoulder was another thing.

"How's your side." She asked trying to break the unsettling silence.

"I'm fine…"

"Will you be able to join us in battle?"

"…"

The tent flew open and a familiar face screamed "There here! Get ready for some kind of battle!" She disappeared outside followed by the two conscious inhabitants of the tent.

Over at the border were a line of small ant sized figures rushing towards the camp.

"They've finally come…" Jafar whispered.

Karleniia was silent, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

Please review…


	4. End of Good 2

Hi last chappie here! This is the third time I've written this chappie so I hope you like this one better. enjoyness!

Disclaimer: me no owney fire emblem. Karleniia all mine!

Final chapter #4

"_Come travel with us…we can always use more fighters…"_

"_Are you sure it's all right?"_

"_Yeah! I'm sure we'll be great friends!"_

"_Wow, Florina your Pegasus is so beautiful!"_

"_Ummm… do you want to ride her? I mean only if you want to…"_

"_Really?" _

"_Uh huh." smiles_

"_Where are you going! Karleniia!"_

She snapped back into reality. She was sweating and her breathing was heavy and unstable. She looked around. Everyone was rushing, trying to get into formation.

She quickly recovered herself and set off toward the woods were the myrmidons would be waiting. Pacing herself as she went she slowly made her way to the edge of the clearing. Once in the shade of the trees she ran. She whizzed by trees and ran through bushes.

Karleniia slowed down when she arrived at the meeting place. Standing, waiting for her were Marissa, Joshua, Guy, and two other myrmidons that she didn't know. She walked up to Marissa and looked around at the group. Joshua stood by Marissa smiling while Guy hid under a large pine tree. The two others stood a distance away looking stupid.

"Soooooooo… What do we do?" Marissa took the liberty to break the silence and look at Karleniia for instructions. All heads turned her way once this was said.

Karleniia gulped. She had never done this before. All the eyes on her made her feel nervous.

"Uh well… Okay! I want Marissa and Guy to go to the other side of the clearing. Joshua and you two will stay on this side. I want all of you to head to the farthest end of the woods. Stay there until all of Eliwood's companies are in the clearing. Then you can all be cowards for a day and attack them from behind. Okay! Any questions?"

She looked around hoping that there weren't any. But of course to her dismay there was.

It was Guy.

"All right so while were out getting our arms cut off where are you gonna be? Sitting under a tree drinking lemonade?"

She frowned. "Noooooooooo. I'll be in the front. Got that?"

Marissa giggled and Joshua tried to stifle a laugh.

Guy slunk farther back into the shadows and muttered,

"Yeah, yeah. Hilarious."

Karleniia departed and headed to the crowd of soldiers. She saw Jafar near the front off to the side and joined him.

"I thought you'd stay with Nino."

"Changed my mind. Did you tell them the plan?"

"Yep," She smiled, "but I must say, Guys a poop."

Jafar turned back around ignored her.

"Get ready."

Eliwood's group was in range now. Archers fired from both sides and myrmidons prepared for attack.

The Black Fang began to advance towards them. Karleniia was in front next to Jafar, heart beating fast. But she didn't care she headed on with the rest of them.

She fought the hardest that she ever had and didn't quit until Eliwood came into view. She stopped. Her eyes opened wide and she froze.

"…"

"I see you've found Eliwood. Let's see how you do."

Behind her stood Jafar, ready to watch her battle unfold.

Karleniia turned and glared,

"Go away. Let me do this on my own."

"You won't be able to if you wait any longer."

She breathed in slowly and walk towards Eliwood.

She grimaced when he looked at her. He walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come back with us." He tugged at her hand, his voice was soft, sad.

"Let go!" Karleniia yanked back her hand and readied her sword.

Eliwood backed up a little, but now much.

"Do you wish to harm me? Why did you leave us? Come back and we can-"

"I left because I wanted to! Your little group was nothing to me!"

"Then why do you hesitate?" His eyes looked into hers waiting for an answer.

"I… Shut up! What do you know! Why do you care! Why should I listen to you," She was screaming now, almost crying, "No one cared what happened to me there! I almost died and you left me! You left me!"

Tears of hate poured down her face. She wanted to run and hide from everything but she couldn't.

Jafar was behind her now.

"Finish him and stop crying."

Karleniia screamed and charged at Eliwood. She raised her sword and hit him, almost. She had paused and purposely missed.

"I see you won't listen to my words. Maybe you will my sword."

Eliwood stood before her, set to block another hit.

They stood staring at each other, Karleniia unable to attack and Eliwood waiting for one.

"You've stalled long enough. Finish him," Jafar watched from behind and was growing impatient, "Put your feelings behind you!"

Karleniia whirled around.

"Damn it! Shut up! Let me do this on my own!"

Trying to steady her breathing she walked far behind Jafar.

_1…2…3!_

She ran at his back and jumped, using his shoulder as a step. In doing so she was now even higher.

Faster than Eliwood could see Karleniia landed on his shoulders for a split second and flipped behind him. She slashed at his back but he dodged and she cut his shoulder instead. He jumped to avoid being hit again. Eliwood pulled back his rapier and intended to stab her in the gut but he missed and paid for it. Karleniia was behind him now with two daggers holding the front of his neck in a V.

Jafar looked down at his sides to find that his daggers were missing. He returned his gaze to the two.

_How did she…_

With Eliwood still at her mercy she kicked his rapier out of his hand. It went far, skidded a few feet, and stopped in front of Lyn.

She looked down at it and then looked up at Karleniia. Her eyes were sad.

Lyn picked up the sword and walked over to Karleniia.

"Please release him. You aren't a bad person. You don't belong in the Black Fang."

Karleniia said nothing only glared and began to slit Eliwood's throat. Blood trickled down the blades and he tried to pull back. But it was no use she was right behind him, stopping any way for him to escape.

Lyn unsheathed her famed sword, the Mani Katti.

"If you let him go there will be no reason for us to fight."

Karleniia again said nothing but looked at Jafar. Her eyes told him to finish Lyn. She knew she could not do it herself.

She whispered into Eliwood's ear,

"You didn't help me so now you will watch your friend **die**."

She could feel his body grow tense. His eyes were in Lyn.

Before she knew what was going on Jafar was in front of Lyn. He grabbed her sword and speed behind her, slashed twice and was in front. Through all this Lyn didn't have chance to move, let alone dodge.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Eliwood ducked under and out of the way. He snatched his rapier up from the ground and in the few seconds that Jafar paused, threw it to Lyn. She caught it and charged at Jafar. He dodged in time but not the second. She whirled around and sliced his side open. She had seen the bandage before and knew it only as a weak spot. He grimaced, but was still fast enough to knock her back with a kick and stab her in the chest. Her eyes widened and then relaxed.

Eliwood screamed but Karleniia was already before him.

She remembered what Jafar said,

"_Finish him! Put your feelings behind you!"_

Her head shot up. She stared at Eliwood, shifted her katana in her hand, and slashed him from all sides, slit his throat, and killed him.

Karleniia's back was turned to him but she knew what she did. Her eyes closed and her katana fell from her hand. She turned to Jafar and smiled. A true, sincere smile. She picked up her katana and turned towards Jafar. He looked back and nodded.

She draped her katana over her shoulder, proud at what she had done, knowing Jafar would be impressed. She walked back to camp away from the battle, away from her past.

Whats this she wants to impress Jafar! O.o

Yep! And she left Eliwood to bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, okay I think you get it.

Okay the end! Bye! Wow this was long… Me likey. Hope you likey.


End file.
